Sail Away
by Money100
Summary: What happens when two human come into the world of Ice Age, and introduce a song to them? This happens.


**Hey guys. I'm bored, and decided to write this. I don't own the song or any of the characters. So far, the on,y thing I own in this songfic is my piano. Styx owns the song, and Blue Sky owns the Ice Age characters. Anyway, here we go.**

 **Sail Away**

It was a nice day in the Ice Age. Birds were singing, and the air was filled with great smells.

"I'm bored!"

Well, it would've been a great morning, if it wasn't for Sid's huge mouth.

"Sid shut up!"

Diego shouted at the sloth from where he was lying beside his mate and cubs.

"But I'm bored."

Sid whined. Diego jumped up and began to chase Sid. Shira smiled at the two.

"Mommy, shouldn't we stop them?"

Shira looked down at her daughter.

"No, they're just playing like grown kids."

...

Two teens walked out of the bushes, and into the Ice Age.

"Well, this isn't the arcade."

Said the female of the group. She had white hair and extremely pale skin. A blue rhombus was around her neck, and a blue diamond was embedded into her forehead. She was often seen with a baby on her back in a carrier.

"Gods I'm freezing. Why didn't we take a sweater?"

The taller teen said. He was pretty much the same as the girl, but he didn't have a rhombus and the baby. Actually, he didn't really have a body. He would sometimes use the girl's body. He carried a backpack with a bunch of survival things.

"Don't worry Mazaki, it's in the bookbag. Now, to see where we are."

The girl, Hiroko looked around.

"Okay I have no idea where we are."

"Hiroko, let me use you body, I have to potty."

Hiroko looked at Mazaki.

"Really, potty? What're you, a child?"

She asked. Mazaki laughed.

"Hahahahaha, no. Now let e use your body."

"No, the last time I let you borrow my body, you jumped from a building and switched back before we landed."

Mazaki laughed again.

"Hahah, that was funny."

"No it wasn't. I was in the hospital for weeks. And where were you? Relaxing, with no broken bones."

Mazaki smiled.

"Yea, a wonderful few weeks they were."

Hiroko looked at Mazaki, but before she could say anything, a saber and sloth ran out from a bush beside them. Mazaki picked Hiroko up and ran out of the way. The saber pinned the sloth to the tree.

"Wow look! A saber!"

Hiroko shouted as she jumped away from Mazaki's arms.

"Hiroko, no!"

But Hiroko had already gone up to the saber.

"Hey, I'm Hiroko, and this my partner, Mazaki."

The saber looked at the girl and man. Mazaki could been seen, he just didn't have a body.

"Isn't he a little to old to be with a six year old?"

Diego said as he got down from the tree trunk. Hiroko looked at Mazaki.

"She's not six, and yes. But who cares.?"

"Wanna meet the others?"

Sid said as he ran over to Hiroko.

"Um, sure?"

Hiroko said, and the four walked off to the herd.

...

"I brought my piano. We could sing a song."

Hiroko said. They made it back to the herd. And after introducing themselves, Sid said they were bored. So Hiroko decided that they could sing.

"What song?"

Diego asked.

"Sail Away."

Hiroko said, and she began playing on her piano. The first to start was Mazaki.

 **Mazaki:** I'm sailing away. Set an open course. For the virgin seas. 'Cause I've got to be free. Free to face the life. That's ahead of me.

 **Shira:** On board my the captain. So climb aboard

 **Ellie:** We'll search for tomorrow. On every shore.

 **Peaches: And I'll try. Oh lord I'll try...**

 **Hiroko:**...to carry on!

(Hiroko presses a button on her play piano, and more instruments begin to play)

 **Manny:** I look to the seas. ...reflections in the waves. Smirk my memory!

 **Louis:** Some happy, some sad. I think of childhood friends, and the dreams we had...

 **Eddie:** We live happily forever, So the story goes.

 **Crash:** but some how we miss out, On the pot of gold!

 **Granny:** But we'll try. Best that we can **.**

 **Sid:** To carry on! (C'mon Diego. Sing with us).

 **Diego:** (Sid, I don't sing!)

 **Sid:** (Oh come on Diego. Don't be like that!) A gathering of angels. Appeared above my head. They sang to me a song of hope. And this is what they said. They said... Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. (ALRIGHT) Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. (Yeah! Take it away Rafael!)

 **Rafael:** Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. (Yeah, I'm a turtle)

 **Sid:** (Wonderful) Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyah! (C'mon Diego. I know ya wanna sing with me!)

 **Diego:** (Sid, if we were the last two role on the planet, I still wouldn't sing with you.)

 **Sid:** (But it's by Styx, Diego. Styx!)

 **Diego:** (So?)

 **Sid:** (Domo arigato, Mr, Roboto)

 **Diego:** (How do you know Japanese?)

 **Sid:** (Ah c'mon Diego. Everyone else what's to hear you sing. Isn't that right guys?)

 **Hiroko:** (Sure, I'd like to here you sing)

 **Peaches:** (I wanna hear him sing)

 **Ellie: (** He doesn't have to.)

 **Shira:** (It doesn't really matter to me.)

 **Mazaki:** (Sing you overgrown housecat!)

 **Diego** (Ah you can all catch a cold. I'm not singing for you, or anybody. Well maybe Shira. But no one else)

 **Sid:** (Fine. Be that way... Hairball. Huge smelly hairball. Huge smelly non-singing hairball **.)**

 **Diego:** (Shut up Sid.)

 **Sid: (** Hah, does that bug you? I'm not touching you!)

 **Diego: (** There's noting you can do to make be sing.)

 **Sid:** What if I left you a lone for the nay?)

 **Diego:** (No.)

 **Sid:** (Two days.)

 **Diego:** (No.)

 **Sid:** (What if I watched over the cubs?"

 **Diego:** (No.)

 **Sid:** (What if I let you tie me to a tree?)

 **Diego:** (No.)

 **Sid: (** What if I let you shun me for the whole day?)

 **Diego:** (No.)

 **Sid:** What if I kicked Hiroko in the shins?)

 **Hiroko:** (Hey!)

 **Sid:** I thought they were angels. But to my surprise. They climb aboard their starship. And headed for the stars. They said. Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. (NOW RYU!)

 **Ryu:** Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with us!

 **Sid:** (Nice! Now your sister!)

 **Sakura:** Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me! (Mommy's singing! Daddy, sing **!)**

 **Sid:** Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. (C'mon Diego. For your daughter?) Come sail away. Co,e sail away. Come sail away with me. -Diego joins- Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me.

 **Sid & Diego:** Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me. Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me **.**

Hiroko smiled at the group.

"Well, that was fun.

She said as she put the play piano in Mazaki's backpack.

"I agree. And relaxing."

Ellie said. The others agreed.

"Hey, I have one question for you guys."

Sid said as he ran up to the humans.

"What is it?"

"Who's the baby?"

Mazaki and Hiroko smiled at each other.

"He's our son, Namu."

The herd stated at Mazaki and Hiroko.

"Man, you have problems."

Diego said. The others laughed. And all was well in the Ice Age.

 **Okay I'm done. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. It is an idea from someone else, but I changed everything completely. Okay that's it. Review please.**


End file.
